Air conditioners generally include a separate evaporator and condenser compartments. An evaporator coil and an evaporator blower are mounted in the evaporator compartment, and a condenser coil and a condenser blower are mounted in the condenser compartment. The evaporator blower draws air from the living enclosure through the evaporator coil and returns the cooled air to the living enclosure.
The invention provides an exhaust feature for an air conditioner. An exhaust opening is provided in the housing of the evaporator blower. A door is pivotally mounted on the blower housing and is movable between a first position in which the door closes the exhaust opening and a second position in which the door closes the outlet opening of the blower housing and the exhaust opening is opened. A motor mounted on the blower housing is connected to the door by crank arms and a link, and when the motor is actuated, the crank arms and link move the door from the first position to the second position. When the door is in the second position, air is exhausted from the living enclosure through the exhaust opening.